Mittens
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "You're cold," James stated and before she could object, he'd slipped his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around her petite form. Lily sighed gratefully, holding it tighter and gave him a small smile, which caused his eyes to light up. "Can I have the mittens too?" she asked jokingly. Entry for Romi Lawliet's Halloween Quick Write: Twenty Minutes Challenge.


**My first JamesxLily fanfic, it's almost a HC. This is a competition entry for "Halloween Quick Write: Twenty Minute Challenge" by Romi Lawliet for HPFC. I hope you like, I know it's a Halloween fic, but I was in Greece for a week and only got back yesterday to post this.**

**Thanks again to my beta reader, littlemissreadaholic.**

* * *

Lily shivered in the autumnal cold. She really should have worn more clothing; like a second coat, or maybe some mittens – her hands were _freezing_. She leaned against the fence, looking at the Shrieking Shack. Severus was supposed to be here by now; she figured he'd got caught up with some of his Slytherin friends or maybe a Professor about his work. She sighed, at least she was away from where James and the others hung out; he just wouldn't stop asking her to the Halloween Ball. It was seriously annoying. She couldn't deny his creativity, he had created fireworks that exploded in the question; _Lily, will you go to the ball with me? _She'd refused. He wasn't her type, she supposed. Always causing trouble and playing endless pranks – and bullying Sev. He couldn't possibly expect her to see any redeeming qualities in him.

"Evans!"

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," Lily muttered as she turned to see the exact James Potter that currently plagued her mind. Was there no escape?

"Yes?" she inquired. He stopped next to her and the easy grin slipped off his face, being replaced with a concerned frown when he noticed her quivering form.

"You're cold," he stated and before she could object, he'd slipped his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around her petite form. She sighed gratefully, holding it tighter and gave him a small smile, which caused his eyes to light up.

"Can I have the mittens too?" she asked jokingly, spotting the warm, scarlet red mittens that adorned his hands. James' raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Maybe," he replied, cheekily. "Depends what I get in return." His eyes ghosted over her cloaked figure and she was surprised to find herself blushing under his gaze.

"I am not going to have sex with you for some mittens!" she exclaimed, watching where his eyes lingered on her chest. He pouted, it was adorable and she felt herself biting her lip softly. He was handsome, that was undeniable, but she didn't like his personality. It didn't matter how nice he sometimes was, how sweet and considerate he always was or how his elaborate displays of affection always left her trying to hide her smile.

"Fine, not sex," he muttered, grinning, "hmm... how about a kiss?" She hit his chest and he faked a wince.

"I am _not _kissing you."

"Awh...what do you suggest?" James asked her.

"I'll buy you a Butterbeer," she offered and then saw what he assumed she implied, "not as a date, James, just as friends," she added quickly.

"I could never just be friends with you, Lily, you know that," he said, his tone taking on a more serious note. To her horror, she found herself blushing again and that smirk edged its way back onto his face.

"A hug?" she suggested, tentatively. James rolled his eyes.

"Just a hug? Really?" he said. "You know, I could warm your hands up for you," he added, slyly.

"Your mittens would do just fine," she replied, but she could feel her mind wandering off in directions that told her just how he would warm her hands.

"I know what you could do for me," he said a few moments later with a smug smile. "I will give you my mittens – and let you keep them – if you be my date to the Halloween Ball."

Lily was stuck. She knew he was never going to shift from that deal. She could just refuse the mittens, but her hands felt like they were about to turn blue from cold. She tugged on her bottom lip absently as she thought – something which drove James mad. Severus would be so angry if she said yes. But it wasn't like he'd asked her if they could go as friends, and well, she'd had no other offers. She put that down to James threatening to hex anyone who did. She looked up at James and finally decided he wasn't that bad of a guy, he wasn't going to hurt her, she knew that for sure. It was _just_ one date after all, and _only_ to save her poor fingers.

"Fine, now give me the mittens," she said with a fake scowl.

He stared in shock, his mind repeating what she'd just said before he gave a yell of joy and picked Lily up, spinning her around. She squealed, giggling softly and begged to be put now. He did so and pulled his mittens off, handing them to her hurriedly before she could consider changing her mind.

"Well, that's sorted then. I'll pick you up at seven," he said and hesitated a moment before dropping a kiss on her cheek and rushing off – that wild grin still plastered on his face. Lily looked down at the mittens and slipped them onto her hands, wriggling her fingers in them.

"I hope you're worth it," she muttered to them, but a smile played on her lips.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? I'm actually very proud of it! :) **


End file.
